


No Misunderstandings

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but more in an anti-valentine's day way?, it's still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Valentine's day is coming up- they have never celebrated it in the past, but Michael isn't sure what Philippa's thoughts are on the holiday in general...
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	No Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring all my responsibilities and also all my longfics to write this xD

It’s February the 13th on earth’s calendar, and Michael Burnham is feeling stressed.

She knows she shouldn’t be, especially not over this- her relationship with Philippa has lasted just over three years now, three years and three valentine’s days on which they had done nothing to celebrate, as well as a lot larger obstacles that they made it past.

Still- after, when returning to her quarters at the end of alpha shift, she overheard two ensigns in the turbolift talk about how valentine’s day is never an easy holiday, how even when you agree with your date not to celebrate it or exchange any gifts, you should still have at least a little something planned just to be sure and not offend them, because most only say they don’t want to celebrate because they don’t want to be disappointed…

What if Philippa also feels this way? She knows, of course, that Michael didn’t grow up celebrating the holiday, that she had trouble understanding the point other human holidays in the past, and might not want to celebrate this one for the same reason. Is Philippa merely indulging her, by ignoring the topic? Would she want to celebrate tomorrow- and should Michael do something for her?

Kneeling on her meditation mat in her quarters, Michael thinks about the typical things associated with the holiday of love. Philippa doesn’t much care for the colour pink, and it would be hard to find a real red rose to give to her… she does like chocolates, and Michael could try to replicate some in heart shapes… maybe also switch a shift around with someone so they have more time together that day…

But what if Philippa really doesn’t care for the holiday? Perhaps even actively dislikes it?

Pushing these thoughts and insecurities away, Michael straightens her back and gets up to find her Captain and partner. They are adults, they should be able to talk about these things without playing mind-games! And she knows that the latter would have never been Philippa’s intention, anyway.

“Philippa?” Michael announces her presence as she enters Philippa’s quarters. Keyed into the lock, she didn’t have to wait for Philippa to open it, and they stopped knocking over a year ago.

“Yes, Michael?” Philippa looks up from her padd with a smile.

“Do you have time to talk for a moment?”

Philippa tilts her head. “If it’s nothing urgent, could you wait for just a minute? I’ve almost finished reading through today’s reports.”

Michael just nods and steps to the window, looking out into the vastness of space.

She knows that she is always welcome in Philippa’s quarters, even when Philippa is too busy to actively spend time with her. This knowledge, combined with now being in Philippa’s presence, disperses Michael’s doubts and worries. She blushes a little, almost feeling silly for freaking out about it all earlier.

Still, best talk about it to be sure.

“Gods, I wish there wasn’t as much paperwork to go through every day,” Philippa sighs as she finally puts down her padd and turns around in her office chair. “Now, what did you want to talk about? Is everything alright?”

“I think it is, it’s just- tomorrow is Valentine’s day, I heard two ensigns talk about it earlier- did you want to do something for the holiday?” Michael turns around as she speaks, leaning against the window, her posture more at ease when with Philippa than much anywhere else.

“Oh-” Philippa blinks. “I didn’t realise- it’s hard enough to keep up with the important holidays as is, with everyone celebrating different ones here… one day’s notice is a little short to organise anything, but next year we could put up decorations, maybe ask around what other ideas there are?”

Michael has to smile. At least now she knows that Philippa seems to deem the holiday about as unimportant as she herself does- and the way Philippa’s mind immediately jumps to creating something nice for the crew is just endearing.

“I meant for the two of us, actually,” she replies. “I didn’t know whether it was something you liked to celebrate- I know we never did in the past, but then I hadn’t even heard of the holiday in years…”

Now it is Philippa’s turn to blush. “Oh- of course. I’m sorry, Michael-“

“No, no,” Michael smiles reassuringly, walking over to Philippa and standing between her legs, stroking her right hand over Philippa’s cheek and placing her left hand onto her shoulder.

“Don’t worry- I don’t care to celebrate it either, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t missing anything. And the idea to give the crew a reason to celebrate is good… except,” she grins down at her, “From our own troubles communicating it all, and from what I heard the ensigns talk about, it might not be the best idea to trouble even more people with it…”

Philippa chuckles. “I suppose you are right. I’m sure we can find a different reason to celebrate more with the crew.”

She tucks on Michael’s waist, indicating for her to sit in her lap, and Michael happily does so, sliding her left arm around Philippa’s shoulders.

“Now,” Philippa purrs against her lips, “We might not care much for the holiday, but don’t you think we should… spend a little time together? For earth’s traditions’ sake?

Michael laughs, just a little breathlessly so as she feels Philippa’s warm breath against her lips. “It isn’t even the fourteenth yet, Phil-“

Philippa effectively shuts her up with a kiss, then pulls back looking smug at the dazed expression on Michael’s face. “Well, then we will simply have to spend time together for no reason other than us being partners,” she says with a smile that turns from seductive to soft as she finishes her sentence, “and because I love you.”

“As I love you, Philippa,” Michael sighs happily, snuggling closer into her embrace. “I’m glad we do not need a holiday to show it to each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, do please let me know!


End file.
